


Remember Me

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [55]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Demons can be stubborn and Naruto won't give up no matter how much time passes





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just looove the whole idea of reincarnation in fics. Getting to write this was a sort of relief in itself and I really did enjoy it. Love me some angst, hope you enjoy! (If you made it this far lmao)

It was hard to survive without anyone. You needed something to be able to survive in the world. Food, shelter, knowledge.

All things a child demon simply did not have if they were on their own. No guardians. No memories. No way back home. No knowledge of the way back home. Just a vague feeling of just what they were and an almost crippling hunger.

But Naruto did not even know what he was hungry _for_.

Being alone was painful. It was the worst thing there was it had to be.

Days and nights bled together until he no longer knew what time was. The grass was lush one moment then scarce the next. The cold was eternal.

Then one day warm hands picked him up. He had tied to run. He had tried to fight and he was so tired. He hurt all over and just knew this was the end. Whatever purpose he had was now over.

“I only have broth.” The voice said above him and Naruto trembled. He looked up at the man with his scarred eye and his silver hair.

Food?

“You’re a demon right?” The man pressed. “I can sense it. You aren’t a normal fox.” His tone went dry. “Or else you are a really stupid one.”

Naruto struggled in the man’s hands forcing him to drop him the magic came to him forcing him to grow a little taller and made his face change. “I’m not stupid!” He tried to shout but hunger took away from his force.

“So you are.” The man breathed. Naruto drew his tail around so he could hold the tip. He had let his anger override the fear. This was a human. “You’re sort of cute in that form.”

“Shut up. You’re lying.” Naruto sniffed as he sat on the ground. His threadbare shirt was of no help to him. It only went to his legs and no protection to the cold.

“I’m not. Those marks on your cheek.” The man chuckled. “They say what you are. Do you have a name?”

“Naruto.” He mumbled.

“Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi.” Kakashi smiled at him and Naruto blinked.

“Are you a half demon?” His scarred eye was closed but it felt weird to Naruto a strange energy calling to him. That and his mouth was covered.

“Oh.” Kakashi laughed. “No. but I have plenty of experience with demons. My village had plenty around them.”

“Your face?” Naruto asked as Kakashi attended to the pot on the fire.

“My concern.” The man chuckled and Naruto decided to let it go. It would be a hot meal. A hot meal he did not have to steal or scavenge for. That alone was enough.

XxX

“How did you even survive this long?” Kakashi questioned as he held Naruto on his shoulder.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Naruto snapped as he tried to wiggle away. “And are you following me?”

“Who leaves a child on their own?” Kakashi asked as he hopped along on the stones in the river. “It’s like sending you out to die.” Naruto thought of just how the world was cruel and how he had to survive on his own and gritted his teeth.

“I’m not a child.” He pointed out as the reached land again.

“That sounds like a lie.” Kakashi scoped up his sack and turned back to Naruto. “You should come with me. At least you’ll have regular food.”

Then to be thrown away? No way. Kakashi was a human.

“And…it would be nice to keep talking about what we were talking about before.” Kakashi’s tone was soft. Naruto hesitated.

“What do you say?”

XxX

“Say you know I don’t need to learn any of this.” Naruto pointed out as he gave a quick jab with the sword.

“Humour me.” Kakashi said dryly as he continued checking the fallen.

“Isn’t this weird to you?” Naruto asked as he slid the sword back into the sheath Kakashi had made. “You’re human too and they were human.”

“But I’m alive.” Kakashi hummed as he stood up. He shook a small bag and Naruto perked up at the sound it made. “They can’t take it with them but we can.”

It had been a few years since he had started following Kakashi and ignoring one or two times, he had never regretted it. As it turned out, humans were interesting. Or it was Kakashi that was interesting. With his mask and his secrets and his eye that no matter what he would not talk about.

“We’re going to eat tonight.” Naruto said happily.

“Umhmm. You are going to have to wear something over your ears since we are going into a town.” Kakashi shrugged.

“Or I could hide them.” Naruto pointed out.

“Which ever suits you best.” Kakashi shrugged.

XxX

Kakashi’s scars were beautiful. Naruto resented a little that he could not get any. Kakashi’s were part of him. The way he washed them. Lingering over some the deeper ones. The way he stood naked in a river first running his hand over the many scars and lingering wounds.

“Is there a problem?” Kakashi asked and Naruto yelped and sat up properly.

“I like your scars.” Naruto answered. He tilted his head in confusion at the way Kakashi turned to fully face him. He shifted at the way Kakashi contemplated him obviously seeing something that Naruto could not.

“What do you mean you like them.” Kakashi said slowly. Naruto shrugged in response and Kakashi spoke again his hands folded across his chest. “Naruto.”

“I like how they look.” Naruto mumbled. His eyes locked onto the one on Kakashi’s chest that was so faint it might not have been there. That one was one his favourites to look at. Running from Kakashi’s rib to his left shoulder a small trail with small crooked lines everywhere. It made Naruto want to examine it closer.

Naruto blinked as Kakashi backed away slowly. “What?” He asked as Kakashi retreated further and used the floating reeds as cover. “What is it?”

“Keep watch and not on me.” Kakashi sighed. Naruto heard the sounds of the man continuing his bath and sighed. But at least he would be able to see the scars when Kakashi came out the river.

XxX

There was a lot Naruto did not understand but he knew he was not misunderstanding this but Kakashi’s hands were still gripping his waist tightly preventing him from advancing. Naruto stared frustrated at the man’s exposed eye and waited for an explanation.

“No.” Kakashi’s tone was confused but firm. “What are you doing?”

“As if you don’t know.” Naruto frowned. He tried to remove Kakashi’s hands from his hips and hissed in frustration when the man’s grip remained solid. “You _know_.”

Kakashi’s fingers trembled on his hips and Naruto grinned. “This is wrong.” Kakashi breathed and Naruto growled in frustration he tried to lean forward but Kakashi jerked back hard. Naruto watched him confused and with a slight bit of hurt. “We can’t.” Kakashi shook his head.

“Why?” Naruto murmured. “Why can’t we? Is it because I’m a…”

“No.” Kakashi breathed. Naruto tried to wiggle away but Kakashi’s grip tightened. “It’s not because of that. It has nothing to do with that.”

“Then what is it?”

“No matter what you can make your appearance look like. You’re still a child. I’m a man.” Kakashi looked away and the exposed part of his face flushed. “Whatever you’re feeling. It’s natural but you can’t do that with me.”

“Why not?” Naruto whispered. “I haven’t felt this with anybody else.”

“You haven’t been with anybody else. You are now growing up and learning yourself Naruto.” The fingers on his hips clenched and Naruto gasped. “You can’t.”

“A kiss?” He asked and pressed on when Kakashi gave a deep groan. “Just one. You’re the only one that cares about me this way.”

“You could find others like you.” Kakashi mumbled but he had already removed a hand from Naruto’s waist and pulled down the mouth covering. “Just a small one.”

Naruto leaned forward. Kakashi’s hands were still clenched on his hips and he knew that the wrong move would cause the man to jerk away or pull him off. He hesitated as he leaned in the memories of the painted ladies his only guide. His licked his dry lips and pressed his lips to Kakashi’s.

It was nice. It was okay but it was nothing really special. He pulled back in confusion because it was different from a hug but did nothing to change the feeling inside him.

“Ahh forgot you wouldn’t know about this. You only know what you’re copying.” Kakashi muttered. “And you don’t even know what to copy or how to do it properly.” Before Naruto could protest Kakashi had leaned forward and sealed his lips to his.

His heart jumped and his skin flushed. It was hot and sweet and his body was so sensitive. He whimpered as he grew aware of how Kakashi was pressed to him. He knew he was sitting on the man. He had known that it felt good but this was different.

He moved in order to alieve the ache and Kakashi moaned into the kiss. A sound that made him want more and harden further but all too soon Kakashi pulled away his lips wet. Naruto wanted to press again for another but they had said just one.

At least for now. Kakashi was lying to himself. Denying himself.

XxX

It certainly felt like winning. Naruto struggled to breathe. Kakashi was holding him down and the feel of the man inside him brought tears to his eye. Not from pain. Kakashi had taken care of that. He had insisted on rubbing and stretching Naruto over and over over a bunch of days until Naruto had been begging for something different.

And now that Kakashi was inside him he felt content. He felt, something. And he also felt something awaken.

“Your eyes.” Kakashi breathed. He leaned back slowly withdrawing but at Naruto’s whimper he stilled. “They’ve gone red.”

“Do you hate them?” Naruto whispered.

“I couldn’t.” Kakashi whispered. Naruto arched when Kakashi slammed back into him. “You’re so beautiful and so responsive.”

Naruto reached a shaky hand to push the covering off Kakashi’s eye revealing the demon one the covering usually covered. “So are you.” Naruto breathed as Kakashi moved again. “You’re everything.”

“I should be saying that to you.” Kakashi whispered.

XxX

“I love you.” Nauto pointed out as he trailed behind Kakashi. “I know I do.”

Kakashi gave a heavy sigh. “I know you do but we have to think about this.”

“I’ll take care of you.” Naruto promised. “I can shift properly and hunt now.”

“After years of training.” Kakashi muttered and Naruto growled at him. “That isn’t what I’m talking about.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Kakashi said and Naruto laughed.

“That’s what I mean when I say I love you.” Naruto reminded him. He wrapped his hands around Kakashi’s waist as the man walked along and noted that with time he would reach the man’s height.

“Not exactly.” Kakashi said. His hand patted Naruto on the head. “You’re a demon I’m a human. Our life spans are different. And I’ve spent most of my life already.”

Naruto missed a step and watched Kakashi’s back with a sort of horror. “What are you saying.”

“One day I’ll die.” Kakashi said simply. “Long before you do and you’ll have to be okay with that and live the life you were supposed to. A big strong demon doing whatever it is your kind do.”

Kakashi looked down at him and Naruto’s heart clenched at how resolved Kakashi seemed about it. How easily he accepted his death.

“Demons can live a long time.” Naruto said shakily. “But not all. Some only live for fifty or twenty years.”

“I know what you are.” Kakashi’s hand brushed across his scarred cheek. “You’ll live for more than a few centuries Naruto.”

XxX

Time moved, too quickly. Naruto watched the boat that he had made of reeds slowly burn on the lake. The time for them to part had come all too quickly. He had not forgotten that Kakashi was human. He had not forgotten that Kakashi healed slower. That he was weaker compared to Naruto’s strength.

No. it simply had not mattered. He had fought to get the man to look at him. To touch him. Something like age and time had simply not mattered.

But as he watched the boat that carried Kakashi’s body burn slowly he could not help but feel empty. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. No idea what he would do now. Without Kakashi he felt no need to do anything except walk. Or sleep.

XxX

It was maybe around five hundred years after Kakashi’s death that Naruto felt it. He had wandered the world for the first twenty years seeking something. He had been unable to find it but he had found many similar to him.

Maybe if things had been different Naruto would have felt a pull towards them. As it was he could only remember the contentment he felt by Kakashi’s side so he stayed a while and moved on.

He took to observing the humans around him. With them things came and went but it was always fascinating to see the things that remained.

Somehow, ironically he found himself fascinated with religion. Him a demon. Fascinated with gods but he could not help himself. Sleeping in temples gave him peace and made his strength return quicker.

However not all religions were good for that. But enough were good for him and Naruto found himself seeking sleep deep under a temple to the far east in the mountains.

And he had slept. Uncaring. But something woke him up. something made him awaken and Naruto did not know why but he stumbled to his feet and walked among humans once more. He did not know his destination but with every step he knew he was close. That nagging feeling persisted and he walked for two years.

It was only when he arrived in the village did the feeling disappear. Confused he looked around to find the reason for him being there. He wandered the village in a daze searching for the reason to be there when he saw it.

The child. His heart stuttered in his chest and the breaths that he took were quick and heavy. The scent in his nose. The child in his sight. It had to be Kakashi. He had been reborn.

XxX

Naruto knew in his heart that it was Kakashi. However, he quickly realized that it was not his Kakashi. This Kakashi knew nothing of the time before. He was blank but that did not discourage him. Naruto joined the village determined to learn Kakashi anew.

XxX

And he did. He cried the first time they kissed. He had changed his form enough that he could grow with Kakashi. He was an orphan to the village but a useful one. And he protected the village and kept by Kakashi’s side.

Kakashi was ten the first time they kissed. A simple kiss on the cheek but Naruto had cried for hours afterwards. He was so happy but Kakashi had to be the one to make the advances since he could not remember the past.

And they were still boys when the invaders came. That night Kakashi took him and Naruto teared up and watched the young version of the man he loved. And fell in love again.

XxX

As always. Time moved too quickly. Naruto was grateful for the boon he had been granted. Living until Kakashi died again but he still wanted nothing to do with the world and he left the continent in search of somewhere to sleep. That Kakashi would unknowingly ask the same from him again broke his heart.

He was to live on. Once again.

Naruto ignored the humans outside the huge building they were creating. They could build all they wanted to the top. He would slumber in the depths once again.

XxX

Something roused him from his slumber again. It seemed like too much to hope for but Naruto left still the same. It had been yet another set of years. The plains around the structure had vanished and Naruto stared at the jungle that now was there.

It must have been at least one thousand and some years since he had slept.

It took him a while to leave the jungle as well and he realized how much of everything had changed. He was being tugged in a direction and he knew not the destination but he knew what lay at the end of it and he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

XxX

He met not a child or a man but someone who lay in between. And in horrible circumstances at that. There were many things Naruto did not want to be and a slave was one of them but for the sake of learning the man all over again he resigned himself.

XxX

A simple life was best and as always Kakashi loved what was simple. After Naruto had worked to free them he had asked what Kakashi had wanted.

And all Kakashi had wanted was the ability to learn. It had broken his heart but Naruto had taught him and Kakashi had never flinched away from Naruto or his forms.

XxX

And all too soon Kakashi was snatched away again and Naruto went to sleep.

XxX

It was the feeling and noise that roused him. He could smell the blood from where he was and it irritated him. Naruto emerged to chaos and war. He shook his head at the repetitive nature and was about to set off on his journey when his breath caught.

In fine clothes. Leading the charge was Kakashi.

No.

It looked like him but it certainly was not. Naruto observed the man and the battle and when everything was done, he followed the man.

XxX

Fine clothes, guards. Food in abundance. This life suited Kakashi. He was young but he suited that life. It took absolutely nothing at all for Naruto to infiltrate the strong house and set himself up as a servant. He wondered on how to catch Kakashi’s eye but…it seemed that the pull was as strong to Kakashi as it was for Naruto.

Which was how he ended up in Kakashi’s bed a slim finger pressed to his lips while Kakashi promised to let him leave the bed pleased.

But Kakashi was the blank slate and Naruto still had all his memories he had experienced many things and he was not in the mood to have Kakashi set the place this time. This time his experience would not be out of place so he lightly licked Kakashi’s finger before he moved to set the pace.

XxX

He was getting used to the loss. Or maybe, he was more accepting of it. Humans lived harsh and rough. Naruto felt dim. It had only been a handful of years this time. There still so many things humans could not do on their own. Recover from on their own.

For them age was a blessing and a curse.

Naruto left the ruins of his lover’s city and sought a place to slumber.

XxX

They met again. High in the mountains where Naruto played scribe. He and Kakashi desecrated the room where the sacred scrolls were held night after night until it was time for them to part.

XxX

And they met again where Naruto seduced his way into Kakashi’s bed. He came to Kakashi as a warrior. Impressed him with his fighting skills and his savagery in front of the masses. Kakashi had washed him personally and taken him in ways that made his heart leap in his chest.

XxX

He never remembered the previous times. Naruto was not familiar to him in any way and each time Naruto had to seduce him anew and watch him die. It was a cycle that hurt but it was one that Naruto could not stop and he did not want to.

The length of time before Kakashi walked the earth was always different. Sometimes a few hundred years. Sometimes it would be just a handful. It did not matter. Naruto always knew and he always sought him out walking the earth noting the changes and hunting Kakashi.

XxX

The world had made plenty of changes. It was more connected now. More of his kind opted to sleep and others opted to leave the human plane entirely. As for Naruto. He sought out Kakashi continuously. He had even stopped sleeping during the wait. It was only in the last thousand years that he had opted not to sleep.

He had learned as much as he could so that he could understand more of them. And now he learned how to blend in this new society with their tall buildings. Their new values and new everything.

Humans were impressive.

XxX

He could not find him. There was no compass this time. Naruto had gone all over the world in previous times and he knew Kakashi was out there now but he could not find him. It was ridiculous. It was scaring him. How was this possible?

The world was so easily travelled now. Information came to one in a blink of an eye. Kakashi since the moment he had been reborn had not been locatable.

Years had gone since Naruto had sensed that moment again but there had been no tug. No signal and considering it had been a good two thousand years since the last time, he was terrified. But years had passed with no clues. No hints. Nothing.

Naruto sat in the small coffee shop and considered his options. He did not even know why he had returned to the place it had all begun for them. The landscape was different. The lake long gone and the people different.

But he guessed it was home in a weird way. But in no way did it help him in finding Kakashi. Naruto slumped on the table and sighed heavily.

He heard footsteps nearby before someone took the seat opposite him and sighed to himself again. In this day and age people rarely allowed people to hog a space to themselves. And to be fair it was a good spot. You could charge devices and look outside.

Naruto rose his head slowly to apologise for hogging space and his tongue froze in his mouth. In front of him, calmly sitting and holding two cups of coffee was _Kakashi_.

But not any kind of Kakashi. He was older. He had a scar and his eye. One was red and held the allure it had long ago. The demon’s eye. And he was looking at Naruto amused but _knowing_. Oh heavens. Naruto had _found_ him.

Kakashi slowly nudged the coffee towards Naruto. “Here. It looks like you need it.” He smiled and Naruto stammered his gratitude and seized the cup.

“It’s a good day isn’t it?” Naruto asked cheerfully. Kakashi had come to him many times before. Naruto knew how to play it. Just like how he had before, he would tie himself to Kakashi and wait until the very end.

“I guess.” Kakashi murmured. He tilted his head and watched Naruto. “You know, I remember everything.” Naruto’s blood turned to ice and his transformation wavered. “And I know for the last thirty years you’ve been looking for me.” Naruto inhaled sharply. He had not even known it had been that long.

Kakashi leaned on the table and put his cup to the side. His gaze ran over Naruto and Naruto felt that even the demon’s eye was scrutinizing him.

“You’ve done well Naruto.” Kakashi whispered. “I’m sorry that I kept you waiting.”

“You remember?” Naruto croaked.

“Everything.” Kakashi whispered back. “I’m sorry I left you behind all those times.”

Naruto trembled before he reached out to grab Kakashi’s arm. To make sure he was real. “I did this because I wanted to.” He hissed. “I don’t care that you’re human Kakashi.”

“I know.” Kakashi smiled. “And you’ve proven it by waiting for me time and time again. In hell, in poor places. In rich places. In places with little hope. You’ll go where I go and you’ve proven that to everyone.”

“So?” Naruto asked he shivered as Kakashi rubbed his thumb over his fingers. “It’s really you? And you remember everything?”

“Yes.” Kakashi smiled. “I remember everything.”

Something however was strange. “You aren’t human this time are you.” Naruto murmured.

“No.” Kakashi laughed. “This time, they sent me back as something different.” The red eye then faded to black capturing Naruto’s interest. He then inhaled in shock when the eyes changed.

“You’re..” He breathed.

“Shall we go?” Kakashi asked gently. You have plenty to catch me up on right?”

“I don’t have to let you go this time.” Naruto breathed. “I’m not going to. Next time we go together.” His voice ended in a sob. He did not know how much of gods he believed in but whoever was doing this was extremely merciful.

 


End file.
